


Everything You Want

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fel Magic, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fel offers you everything you want, for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a story where nothing bad happens.

_Take the power, and you will have_ everything _you want_.

Khadgar considers it, for a moment.  There is emerald fire flickering around him, burning everything away except for him.  Raw power.  Not the pure mana of the font, but something more twisted.  Something more…powerful.

_Take the power, and you can have any_ one _you want_.

He sees Lothar, safely behind the flickering blue magic.  Anyone… The Fel settles over his chest.  It feels like a sodden wool cloak, heavy and oppressive.  Not like his own magic.  His magic soars away from him, does what he wants. This feels… The Fel curls around him, trying to smother him.

_Take the power, and the Lion is yours_.

And oh, Khadgar _wants_ , so desperately he can almost taste it.  Lothar, his, no questions asked.  The Fel would give him that.  Lothar, at his beck and call.  The Lion of Azeroth…  Oh, he _wants_.

_Take the power, and he will be yours._

The fire burns, hungrily consuming anything it touches.  And that’s what the Fel does.  It takes and it takes and it takes, and consumes everything.  Nothing is left behind.  Not even a whisper of what it promised.

_Take the power, and the Lion will do everything you want_.

Not like that.

Khadgar forces his eyes open.

_Never_ like that.

And the world is consumed in brilliant light.

**Author's Note:**

> Khadgar totally wants Lothar. It's canon.


End file.
